


A Part Of Your World

by PSNeverlander



Series: Graecia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSNeverlander/pseuds/PSNeverlander
Summary: Graecia is a land of Magic, diversity and, unfortunately, war.Despite belonging to different races, with very different ways of life, Luna and Ginny have always been drawn to each other. The path they are now on, however, might bring them closer together or make sure they will forever remain apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at updating, I'm sorry. I have a really busy schedule and it makes it hard to find the time or inspiration to write. So, at times, I may update one of my other stories instead of this one, but I promise I haven't forgotten it.

Night time in _Woodland Grove_ was one of the most magical sights anyone could find in all of _Graecia_. The Will O’ the Wisps lit up the shore, like candles made of starlight. They were joined by visiting Pixie Faeries and, as usual, Fireflies in a beautiful waltz around the Nymphs, who in amusement watched the creatures of light put on a show for their pleasure.

One such Nymph was watching all this from afar.

Luna was sitting by the stream, a scant meter away from where the Nyx River became part of the sea, when the sky cleared and she saw her. The gleaming full moon, unmatched in its beauty, at least in her opinion. As much as she loved the Waltz of Lights, she much preferred to witness the full moon rise and hear, all the way from _Mount Elysium_ , the echo of howls from the werewolves as they joined their packs for the Moonlight Runs.

She often wondered how things might have turned out if she had been mortal, or chosen the Daemons instead of the Nymphs to present her allegiance, but she supposed things would not have been much different. She would be herself, no matter what species she belonged to. She would still have the same morals, the same way to look at life, the same mind… Her heart might have been different though. If she had remained a mortal, that is.

Luna knew she was peculiar from a young age. She always had this connection to the water she couldn’t quite explain and, not understanding how, she seemed to know things were going to happen before they did. So even as she wished with all her heart to be eleven years old to, finally, be allowed to attend Hogwarts and learn about magic, she knew her time in the city of _Amissa Animarum_ was running out. She transitioned at the age of fifteen and, unlike most of the young mortals of _Amissa_ who feared the transition, Luna had been prepared, eager even. Her status as an _Incitatus_ , those who transition before the allotted age of seventeen, had not come as a surprise for her. Her Hybrid nature, however, had.

Hybrids were by no means rare, but they were certainly treasured, given that their choice of allegiance could vastly enrich one community while grievously weakening another.

Luckily for Luna she belonged to two pacifist races, whose purpose was to guide, protect and nurture. After spending one year with each race, so she might get a fuller understanding of how things worked in this new world she was now a part of, she chose to give her allegiance to the _Woodland Grove_ and the Nymphs.

And she was now on her second year of training to become a River Nymph, guardian and protector of the tide.

None of this, however, could rid Luna of the feeling something bad was going to happen. She didn’t know when, where or why, but she did know something was coming. Thus the reason she sat staring at the moon.

Pandora, Luna’s late mother, had been a Moonlight Faerie. After she had been killed in a tragic accident due to an experimental spell, Luna had held on to the belief that her mother was now part of the night sky. And whenever she had a feeling she couldn’t quite explain, courtesy of her Daemon nature, she talked to her mother with the hope she would send her a sign of what was to come or guide Luna in what to do.

That night what came to her wasn’t a sign from her mother, but a young mischievous mermaid that had, once again, ran away from her mentor.

Luna saw first the blurred image of a crimson tail with rose gold reflections speeding towards the shore, before she even recognised the owner of said tail. A few seconds before she realized Joe had, for the fifth time that week, come to the shore during the night, which Luna knew was unauthorized for someone Joe’s age, the blonde mermaid saw her and swam closer to the boulder she was sitting on.

“Luna! Just the nymph I was looking for.” Said Joe, excitement colouring every word.

“Joe, you could’ve talked to me this afternoon if you were so keen to see me.” Answered Luna, while uncrossing her legs so her feet could be submerged in the seawater.

“Well… not really, seeing as what I have to tell you, I found out a few minutes ago.” Said Joe, her long golden hair floating around her like sunflower petals.

Luna’s tickling laugh echoed with the howls of the wolves.

“You came here, in the dead of night, risking punishment from both Dorcas Meadowes and Ginny Weasley to tell me something? You are braver than most give you credit for, Josephine Stellaignis.”

“Don’t you start with the full name thing too!” Demanded Joe, cerulean blue eyes blooming with annoyance. “It’s bad enough that Ms. Medowes refuses to call me anything but ‘Josephine’. I swear that siren should be a master tormentor for the Atlantis Royal Guard, not anyone’s mentor. I think…”

“Hmmm… Joe?” Interrupted Luna, sensing the Waltz of Lights reaching its final moment in the clearing. “You might want to speak faster before Esea comes looking for me.”

“Oh yeah… sorry. Ginny and Harry decided to go to _Amissa_ to see their parents next week. They are thinking of making it a group thing, seeing as _Amissa_ only opens its gates to outsiders once a month and travelling there by yourself is dangerous. So Pansy, Daphne, Lavender and Pavarti are coming from _Myrina_ to meet them here, near Nyx River. Theo is coming from _Faeria_ , stopping by the _Glade_ to pick up Blaise and they’ll apparently wait for Draco who is coming from _Mount Elysium_ with his cousin Tonks from _Solis Villam_ and they’ll meet the others at the edge of _Fatum Ridge_.” Explained Joe, energetically moving her hands to point out where each fortress was located.

“Okay… but why are you…” Began Luna, before being cut off by Joe.

“So then Ginny suggested to Harry to invite you, right? But the thing is, next week it’s the Atlantis festival to which they will be going, seeing as they aren’t thirteen-year-old _Incitati_ who are forbidden to leave _Stellis Aquae_ and its shores, because they aren’t of age yet.” Grumbled Joe, pushing a braided strand of hair away from her face. “I told Ginny I could pass on the invitation for her, because she won’t have the time between getting her things ready, finishing all the chores and making it there before sundown. But then Ms. Medowes found out I tried to follow Ginny to _Myrina_ the other day, so now I’m grounded and can’t come to the shore even during the day. So I thought I could sneak here tonight, pass on the message and get back before they find out I’m gone.”

Joe had recounted the story in such an excited manner, that it took a minute for Luna to fully grasp what was being asked of her.

“So a week from now I have to be here, in the morning, to go with them to _Amissa_?”

“Yes.” Confirmed Joe as she slowly drifted away from the shore. “I don’t know when I’ll be back but come see me in _Stellis Aquae,_ if I don’t manage to come to the shore at all this week.”

“Okay, Joe. I’ll ask Esea for directions. I’ve only been to _Stellis_ once and you and Ginny took me there.” Said Luna.

She waved to Joe and, when the mermaid was far enough away from the shore to dive underwater, asked the ocean to safeguard her path home.

 

*

 

With a last moan of pleasure Ginny laid on the reef next to Harry. Not for the first time since this all began, she wondered what in the name of Poseidon they were doing.

Ginny and Harry had started dating when they were unchanged mortals. Ginny had been fourteen years old and Harry only one year older than her. He had been best friends with Ginny’s brother Ron and Hermione, Ron’s girlfriend and the most promising witch in _Amissa_ in 300 years.

Ginny and Harry’s relationship had been enthusiastically welcomed by their families, and begrudgingly accepted by their friends, which meant it was as perfect as it would ever get. The problem, however, was that even though Ginny and Harry truly cared for one another, they were never quite sure they were in love with each other the way other couples seemed to be.

The day of Harry’s transition proved to be the final nail in their relationship’s coffin.

It was easier for Harry to pretend there as nothing going on, no one he seemed to care for other than Ginny, while he was still mortal. Once he transitioned though and saw himself as a Merman, with positive confirmation of his own desires and no way to deny them to himself any further, he broke up with Ginny and began his journey to Atlantis, his future home.

In the year between Harry’s transition, and consequent departure, and Ginny’s own transition, something became undeniably clear to the youngest Weasley. Although their breakup had been hard, it wasn’t because she was desperately in love with Harry as she wanted to believe, but because without him in _Amissa,_ she felt alone in a way she had never experienced before. Deep down they both had known they were not in love with each other. They also knew the other was drawn to someone else. And even though they never discussed it openly, they stood as pillars of support when it was needed. When their lives, their hearts or their families’ expectations became too much.

When Ginny transitioned and found herself a Mermaid, truth be told she wasn’t the least bit surprised. The Merpeople’s innate nature of being attracted to both sexes was a perfect fit for Ginny, who had realized this long before her own transition.

Harry and Ginny were once again reunited, this time with the confirmation they had been right about each other all along.

Harry’s frequent trips to _Mount Elysium_ to spy on the object of his obsession and Ginny’s frequent visits to _Woodland Grove_ to spend time with hers, seemed to bring the couple back together, though not in any official capacity. To help the other keep their mind away from that which seemed unattainable, Ginny and Harry once more became intimate, this time around with their feelings sorted and their intentions utterly clear.

This brings us back to Ginevra Weasley lying on a reef next to Harry Potter after an encounter that left them both breathless.

Looking over her shoulder at Harry, Ginny could feel the intensity of his emerald eyes focusing on the moonlight streams that were lighting up the coral reef they were on. She swore she could feel the negative thoughts brushing her skin to sink into his own.

Turning on her side to face him, after adjusting her seashell top, and pillowing her head on his shoulder, Ginny felt compelled to ask:

“What are you thinking about? And please don’t say an ivory wolf!”

Rolling his eyes with such disdain it would make said wolf proud, Harry answered. “I’m thinking about my mum.”

“Okay. And why the dark and gloomy vibe? We are going to see them in a week, Harry.” Said Ginny, running her finger through the mess of black coils surrounding Harry’s head. “You know… if you are going to grow your hair you should, at least, comb it or braid it.”

“You weren’t complaining about my hair a few minutes ago.” Smirked Harry. “But if you feel so strongly about it, why don’t you braid it for me? You are much better at it than I’ll ever be.”

Slapping his shoulder in forged annoyance, Ginny sat up and patted her lap, giving Harry all the consent he needed to lay his head on her tail, so she could braid his jet-black curls.

“That was a good deflection, but not good enough.” Said Ginny, separating Harry’s hair in three different sections. “Why was thinking of your mum making you mister doom and gloom?”

“Mister doom and gloom? Someone has been spending too much time with Joe, I see.” Laughed Harry. Emerald eyes locked with teal green, until gradually Harry’s smile began to wilt. “I just… I don’t know Gin. I never much cared about the prophecies, you know? Uncle Sirius always made sure to tell me that no matter how good at prophesying the Banshees are… the future is not written in stone. But… I’ve been having dreams… more like nightmares really. And they are all about my mum.”

“We’re not Sirens, Harry. We have no psychic abilities.” Reassured Ginny.

“I know that, I do. The dreams aren’t about the future. They’re… It was… I see her in bed, when she was in the coma. And I can’t wake her. After I wake up all I think about is how she was in a coma for six years… six years, Ginny! I was a kid, so for me it was just the way things were. My mum and dad were both out the day Voldemort came for me, he murdered Mary Macdonald who was taking care of me, but not before she sent a Patronus to my mum.” Harry closed his eyes and he could see it happening, behind his eyelids. He shouldn’t be able to remember this he knew, but somehow he always could. “She didn’t know what to do, so she sent an astral projection of herself to the house. That is how powerful a witch my mum is Ginny, she can astral project. And when she saw Voldemort would grant me no mercy she stood between him and me. No one survives a killing curse, no one. And she…”

“No one had survived a killing curse until you. No one ever got hit with a killing curse while being an astral projection either, so…” Interrupted Ginny, trying to veer Harry’s thoughts to a more positive light.

“But she got hit. And so did I. By some twisted form of karma, so did Voldemort. But the same way me and my mum are alive, I know he is too, Ginny. Everyone does. And we sit here and wait for something terrible to happen, for a war to begin, so we can finally breathe without the weight of the world crushing us.” Harry was growing agitated, the water surrounding the reef was starting to twist and turn, a waterspout about to rise.

“Harry!” Ginny called. “Calm down. You’re creating a storm. Remember what Dorcas said, you have to separate your emotions from your abilities.” Ginny’s voice was soft and soothing. Getting upset with Harry when he was like this would only make things worse, it was a lesson she had learned in the few months following her transition.

“Sorry.” Replied Harry, sheepishly covering his face with his hands. “I just think about my dad going through every fortress in _Graecia_ looking for a cure, trying to wake mum up. He was going mad, Ginny. Having mum there, in perpetual sleep, was slowly killing my father. I don’t… what if it happens… or worse… what if…”

“Harry James Potter!” Ginny’s voice was pure ice. “We are not going to have the leaving-to-sacrifice-myself-to-protect-the-people-I-love conversation, again! You are not alone. When he comes, if he comes, we’ll be there with you. All of us. And don’t you dare feel guilty about that. He didn’t threaten just you, he threatened all of us. Every race, every fortress, every single person who did not agree with his worldview. The only reason he came after you first was because of some godforsaken prophesy. We are not made of glass. We are all, powerful in our own right. And just because he tore up his soul like an embarrassing love letter and hid its pieces in decrepit magical objects, doesn’t make him unbeatable, okay?” She finished her tirade by giving an unnecessarily harsh tug to the strand of hair she was braiding.

“Ow!” Shrieked Harry. “Okay… okay… don’t rip my hair off.”

Cocking an eyebrow, in an eerily similar fashion to a blonde werewolf, Ginny glared at Harry who stopped trying to avoid the subject that brought them to this reef, during a full moon.

“He’s family can’t leave _Amissa_ , Ginny. They are by no means good, I know that, but they did betray Voldemort to protect their son’s future. And now if they ever set foot outside the city, Voldemort’s spies will be on them faster than they can blink. So being with me would be a suicide sentence for him and let’s not forget the fact that he loathed me for having rejected his friendship, because of what he said about your family. And… then there are my parents, and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and the fact that they all hate each other from their own time at Hogwarts.” Ginny could hear the defeat in Harry’s tone.

Honestly, she couldn’t take it anymore. It was time they both stopped pining and did something about their crushes. _Something that didn’t involve sleeping with each other._

“Let’s break up this pity party, alright? He was a prat. I’ll give you that much. But he changed. I can see that, you can see it… even Hermione saw it. Last year, on his first visit to _Amissa,_ after the transition, the change was so palpable, I almost thought he was possessed. Yes, he is still a moron every now and then, he still acts like he’s above us and still responds to everything with scathing sarcasm but the thing is… It’s empty now. It’s just the way he is. It is clear as day that he doesn’t believe any of it.” Stated Ginny, her teal eyes looking up to see the moonlight reflected on the water. “He apologized to Hermione. They send letters to each other discussing the differences between a werewolf’s representational magic and a mortal witch’s ancestral magic. Even Ron, who still dislikes Draco with every fibre of his being, has admitted that he has changed for the better.”

“Alright… but he’s being trained to be pack leader…” Started Harry before Ginny interrupted him.

“Precisely!” She said, her excitement making her tail glow and her nails turn golden, as she finished the last strand of Harry’s thoroughly braided hair. “He’s training to be pack leader, which means he’s an Alpha. ‘The strength of the pack is the wolf, the strength of the wolf is the pack.’ He is not a scared little boy anymore Harry, he’s a leader now. He has learned to take responsibility for his actions, to make decisions by himself. He doesn’t judge the world by his father’s moral values any longer. He is his own person now. And more importantly, he is nothing like Lucius Malfoy.”

“Doesn’t mean I have a chance with him, though.” Grumbled Harry.

“No, but it means you can’t use his former behaviour or the impending war as an excuse any longer.” Smirked Ginny. “All done, you can get off me now.”

As Harry raised his head and turned to look at Ginny, she was struck by how incredibly good looking the “Boy-Who Lived” was. His dark ochre skin, highlighting his emerald eyes, and the unkempt jet-black hair, now held in a warrior’s braid, was truly a stunning combination.

Except she longed for wavy platinum hair, fair skin and big aquamarine eyes, that seemed to look through you and into the very core of who you were.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the inner workings of Woodland Grove...

Morning was drawing to a close when Luna was given a respite from her training. Becoming a Protector of the Tide was something Luna was truly passionate about, but the training hours and the mental acuity necessary for the job were far more draining than expected.

Esea, the hybrid Nymph-Siren appointed as Luna’s mentor, tried to make the training less tiresome, but Luna being a Water Nymph and not, specifically, a River Nymph or Waterfall Nymph, like her mentor, would always have her at a disadvantage ability-wise. This disadvantage meant Luna would have to use far more energy to accomplish simple tasks, such as re-directing the streams of water, making sure the natural fauna of the river was protected and cared for, and preserving the natural habitats of both fauna and flora, among other things.

This meant that by the time Luna was given permission to take a break, she was thoroughly exhausted.

Heading towards the main clearing, after her mentor had gone to the Council’s alcove for the midday meeting, Luna was surprised to find her friends sitting around a bonfire engaged in a passionate discussion, on a subject yet unknown to her.

Instead of joining them straight away, as was her habit, she took a moment to observe them.

Kita, who was a rare Fae-Banshee-Nymph Hybrid, was hiding their face in their best friend Charlie’s shoulder. Their golden eyes vividly bright when put in contrast with their long chestnut coloured hair, adorned by red daffodils, that was covering a large portion of their face. Their legs were thrown over Charlie’s, and the symmetry between their attire was undeniable, perhaps because Kita’s brown cotton pants used to belong to the red-headed Nymph they were currently nestling against.

Charlie, for his part, was sprawled on a gigantic log and keeping an arm around Kita, to stop them from falling off his lap, whilst lazily toying with one of the flowers on their top. He smiled at Kita and murmured something that Luna thought was perhaps too low for the others to hear. Whatever he told them made Kita’s cheeks turn a nice shade of pink and prompted Charlie to throw his head back laughing at their reaction.

Sitting directly beside them was Jamie, Charlie’s mentee, who was a Fae-Veela-Nymph Hybrid and well on her way to becoming a Dryad. Jamie’s viridian coloured hair was, for once, braided down her back, and adorned by leaves and twigs in the Tree Nymph’s fashion. She was quietly working on braiding a piece of rope, while keeping an ear on the conversation going on around her. Today her wooden arm bands depicted a tree whose leaves were flying in the wind, meaning she was missing the sky. Perhaps Luna, should hint at Charlie that Jamie had not stretched her wings in a while… It wasn’t healthy for a Veela to be away from the sky for extended periods of time.

Across from these three sat the last member of the group, whose melodic voice the wind dispersed throughout the clearing. The beautifully kind Lily, who like Luna was a Daemon-Nymph Hybrid. Lily’s Daemon abilities were empathic in nature and allowed her to easily relate to others, making her the perfect choice to teach the young children who lived in _Woodland Grove._ She was the only Nymph who was not mentored to become a Guide or Protector of any kind, despite being a powerful Meadows Nymph with the ability to create and tend to the rarest of blooms. Lily proved, very early, to be quite apt at dealing with the Grove’s children, who loved and respected her as much as her predecessor.

After a few minutes of lounging against a willow tree and watching her friends converse, Luna was able to find the strength to drag herself to the log Lily was sitting on and, ungracefully, drop herself on it.

“I think she wins.” Said Kita, nodding towards Luna.

“I win? What do I win?” Luna’s aquamarine eyes lit up with confusion.

“I think out of all of us, you took the prize on Looking-Like-I-Went-Three-Rounds-With-A-Dragon. Congratulations.” Deadpanned Jamie.

“Is this your way of telling me I look terrible?” Joked Luna.

“Like you could ever look anything but radiant?” This from Lily. “You are one of the most beautiful Nymphs in this Grove.”

“I thought one of the perks of being a Nymph is that we are all beautiful?” Said Kita, eyes dancing with mischief. “Except for poor Charlie here, but he is the exception that proves the rule.”

Gently mock-pushing Kita off his lap, Charlie retaliated by tickling them once they were distracted trying to regain their balance. This resulted in more peals of rich laughter echoing through the Grove.

The warm feeling of belonging, Luna had grown used to experiencing with her friends, enveloped her and drained away some of her exhaustion.

“What were you talking about earlier?” A question directed at Kita, who blushed once more. This time, however, instead of hiding their face in Charlie’s shoulder or behind their hair they gave Luna a dreamy smile.

“I completely forgot to tell you!” Exclaimed Jamie, putting a stop to her rope braiding. “Quinly is depriving the _Glade of Lachtára_ of her presence to come spend a few weeks with us.” Her cinnamon eyes softening with fondness.

“And I bet you can guess the reason our favourite Daemon is gracing the Woodland Grove with her glowing presence.” Said Lily, sending Kita a smug look.

“Are you officially courting her?” Enquired Luna. Her own fondness for the bubbly Daemon transparent in her tone.

“No. Yes. Maybe? I don’t know… I want to talk to her about it. Find out what she wants.” Kita’s voice held a mix of excitement and fear. Rejection wasn’t exactly a pleasant prospect, yet the possibility of their affections being accepted was something that filled them to the brim with delight.

Luna found herself feeling pang of sympathy for Kita. For she had found herself in the same position. Her own affections for a being who belonged to a sexual race had, at one time, given her various conflicting emotions. It was the gift of her foreknowledge that had finally put the emotional conflict to rest, for the object of her affections had a complex relationship with her older brother’s best friend.

It was an erroneous assumption by the other races of _Graecia_ , that led to the impression that Nymphs were a race that was not sexually active. Although it was true that it was an inherent trait of most Nymphs to not feel sexual attraction, that could not, and should not, be generalized or used as implication of the Nymphs lack of romantic relationships and sexual activity. Even though the majority of Nymphs were asexual in nature, the generalization that they all were, should not persist. There were Nymphs who felt sexual attraction once they had formed a strong enough emotional bond with another being.

These assumptions, however, were the cause of great wariness by the other races, who felt pursuing any relationship with a Nymph would be a mistake for their needs were too dissimilar.

Luna was aware that the situation with Kita was a bit different from that of any other Nymph, due to their Banshee-half and all the traits that came with it. Kita was not courting Quinly for a romantic bond, but for a life bond instead. Meaning they would be connected as life-long companions, something infinitely rarer and more treasured by the Nymphs and Daemons than any romantic bond ever could be.

Luna wished Kita good fortune in their pursuit. Both of them deserved to be happy and Luna felt they would be happier together than apart.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the tinkling bells marking the midday hour.

The Council meeting was now in session.

“What do you think they are discussing?” Asked Lily. Her doll-like green eyes suddenly looking too big on her young face.

“The Order of the Phoenix, I think…” Said Jamie. “They have been recruiting people from all the races in _Graecia,_ since the reports of people suddenly going missing started showing up.”

“Is it true then? Are the people going missing being taken or recruited by Death Eaters?” Kita’s brows furrowing, as they voiced their fears.

“Perhaps. Or it might be something else entirely… something we are missing.” Answered Luna. It wasn’t a pleasant thought to have, but the fact most of the missing people seemed to belong to the Elder Races gave evidence that _Amissa_ and not the Death Eaters could be to blame for these reports.

The war between mortals and the Elder Races might have cooled off this last century, but it had not been completely put to rest. Luna doubted it ever would.

_There will always be those who find reason to hate that which is different._

They distracted themselves, conversing about several mundane topics, while their eyes every so often gravitated towards the alcove where the meeting was being held.

No matter what was being decided by the Council and its members, they all knew there was reason to be afraid. Whether it was the return of Voldemort and the Death Eaters or the impending threat of _Amissa_ ’s extremist mortal faction, war was coming and they could do nothing to stop it.

It took an hour for the council members to finally make an appearance in the clearing.

Luna and her group were discussing what had possibly been decided, when Esea approached with the elder Bathilda, one of the rare Ice Nymphs of their Grove.

As they approached Luna couldn’t help but observe in awe her mentor’s progress. She walked with a lithe grace most Nymphs tried to emulate, it conveyed a quiet confidence in one’s self and commanding presence that was gentle, as opposed to the oppressive stance of the Council-Nymph walking beside her. Her indigo coloured hair flowed in soft waves to her jaw, adorned with beryl coloured corals as homage to her Siren half, a direct contrast to the long, genteel ivory of elder Bathilda’s hair.

Esea wore a blue kaftan dress that cascaded down her form in a darkening slope, similar to the ocean’s own gradient, that perfectly complimented her bright blue-green eyes, without clashing with her wavy locks. It did, however, look far more rustic than the ostentatious white gown worn by Bathilda, common in style for the Ice Nymphs, but somewhat out of place in the clearing where all the other Nymphs wore modest outfits without much ornamentation.

Esea posed the epitome of beauty, kinship and authority.

_And unmitigated rage if the dark shade of red slanted across her fingernails were any indication of her emotional state._

“Young ones, do you not have better things to be doing than discussing that which does not concern you?” Admonished Bathilda. Her distaste for their group as clear as the cloudless sky above their heads.

“Indeed. I would expect you to be following Jamie’s example and doing something productive with your free time.” Said Esea, motioning towards Jamie who was almost finished braiding her rope. Her face blank, voice controlled, not a single indication anything was amiss.

As Esea took a seat next to Luna, looking dignified as any Queen holding court with her subjects, Bathilda presented them with a glare and a disapproving sigh before elegantly moving away. Hopefully, back to her side of the Grove, not to be seen for the foreseeable future.

They sat in silence for a few moments after her departure.

“The Council has decided to remain neutral should the threat of _Amissa_ ’s extremist faction prove to be true.” Snapped Esea. “The Nymphs are to remain mostly in their ethereal forms when danger is perceived and not get involved with any part of the conflict that is sure to come.”

“You seem strangely surprised by their decision.” Replied Charlie. The bitterness in his tone a surprise to everyone but Esea.

“Charlie.” A warning. “You know better than anyone where I stand in this matter. Nymphs may be incapable of purposefully causing others harm without turning into Wraiths and losing themselves, but it doesn’t stop us from protecting anyone. We can fight and injure other beings in self-defence or in defence of those who need aid, something the Council has elected to forget.”

“The Council elects to forget a lot of things, doesn’t it?” Jamie grumbled.

“Yes, but even the Council is not all powerful. Free will is a Nymph’s prerogative. Unlike what happens in the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, our rulers’ verdicts are not absolute.” Reminded Charlie, eyes sparkling with defiance.

It was not the first time Luna was confronted with this side of Charlie. Yet this time around, the edges of her foreknowledge elected to give her a piece of information she knew not what to do with.

_Charlie is a member of the Order of the Phoenix._

Studying her mentor and noticing the look she gave Charlie, Luna asked herself if perhaps Esea had known it all along. Had even encouraged it. It was within the realm of possibility. After all, Sirens were known for their cunning and insightfulness.

As the conversation drew to a close, they went their separate ways. Sitting with the rest of the Nymphs for the midday meal and back to work.

Lily rounded up all her charges and went about teaching them how to recognise certain plants, their properties, magical and medicinal, and when and how they could be used.

Kita went to check on the plants that needed their aid in revitalizing themselves, in order to optimize their chances at survival.

Jamie and Charlie left to spend the afternoon in the forest surrounding the Grove, where they would catalogue the fauna and flora. Observe that which needed to be changed, upgraded or rebuilt and take inventory of the state the forest found itself in.

Esea and Luna, for their turn, found themselves drawn once more to the shores of Nyx River, where Esea would try to teach Luna how to connect herself with the River and its natural flow.

Over the course of the next few hours Luna would constantly find herself on the verge of asking Esea about the Order and Charlie, yet drawing herself back. Remembering she shouldn’t even know that much in the first place.

It was a mystery who the Order’s leader was. And no one had any idea how many members it had or who they were, except for a few suspicions here and there that could never be acted on, seeing as no one had proof.

Perhaps the most notorious suspects were James Potter and Sirius Black, who had been directly involved with the fight against the Death Eaters and, in James’ case, with stopping Voldemort’s rise to power. Knowing they were members of the rebellious Order of the Phoenix and being able to prove it were vastly different things, however.

In light of her recent discovery, the thought that Ginny and Harry could be as involved with the Order as Charlie was, kept fleeting through her mind. If she was honest with herself, their involvement wouldn’t surprise her one bit and it would explain a lot. The poor excuses for disappearing for a while, the slightly intrusive questions they asked about the goings on of other Fortresses, Ginny’s frequent trips to Myrina on behalf of Dorcas Meadowes… It was becoming clear just how far their association went.

Luna had to suppress her mounting panic.

If anyone were to connect the dots they would all be sentenced to death. The Order of the Phoenix was seen as much of a threat as the Death Eaters and the mortal extremists. The Order’s interference in the past had saved lives, that was true, but it had also been the cause of many gruesome deaths, making them as criminal as the people they hunted.

She didn’t have long to ponder on these facts. As soon as she began to trace the ramifications of her friends’ actions, the sky grew dark and the Earth began to shake.

_Laith is coming._

The Nymphs left their posts to converge in the clearing. It was dangerous to be outside the safe perimeter of the Grove, when Laith came in riding the lightning storm.

Storm Nymphs were rare. They were also the most powerful out of all the Nymphs. In _Woodland Grove_ only three Storm Nymphs could be found and, out of those three, the most dangerous was Laith.

The Council had had countless sessions, in the past, regarding Laith and what to do with her. For she reminded them too keenly of Riddle. Both were Hybrid Banshee-Nymphs. Both were far more powerful than their predecessors. Both were far too rebellious to be contained, but whereas Tom Riddle had been a wolf in sheep’s clothing, Laith was a wildcat. She never bothered to pretend to be anything other than what she was.

Arriving in the clearing with Esea, Luna saw Kita standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Charlie. Lily making sure her charges stayed together and were not frightened by the storm. The Elders standing near the entrance awaiting the news Laith was sure to bring, directly from _Fatum Ridge_. Who she did not see, however, was Jamie.

Sending a stream of water to splash Charlie’s arm, Luna signalled to him pointing towards her arm band, that had been a gift from Jamie, to find out where she was. Charlie shook his head in exasperation and pointed up.

Jamie had flown towards the storm to meet Laith halfway.

Not only was the Council going to severely discipline Jamie, for being reckless and suicidal enough to fly into a lightning storm, but Charlie was going to make the poor girl wish she had been struck by a lightning bolt, if his glower was anything to go by.

_Oh, Jamie. Why do you do this to yourself?_

It wasn’t long before a lone figure appeared in the clearing. Making an agile swan dive towards the open field and managing to land in a controlled and ornate bow across from Charlie, Jamie gifted him a dazzling smile. Luna knew it was Jamie’s own way of apologizing for worrying him.

Glancing sideways at Lily, she noticed the flowery markings that covered her from head-to-toe were changing from an anxious orange to a more soothing golden ivory. It seems Jamie had worried more than just Charlie with her temerity.

It wasn’t often the Grove got to see Jamie in all her Veela glory, so most Nymphs were openly staring at her soft-looking, ashen wings. Her claws weren’t on display, but her eyes had an otherworldly luminescence. Her usually soft cinnamon eyes, had mutated into glowing umber and were glittering dangerously. Jamie’s Veela half was, at heart, a predator.

Before Jamie had time to retract her wings and look adequately chastised, Laith blew into the clearing. Surfing a lightning bolt that landed a scant few meters from the Elders, who were sombrely awaiting her arrival.

Laith was, perhaps, the most stunning Nymph in _Woodland Grove,_ Luna couldn’t help but think.

In the few weeks since her departure, her curly, onyx hair had become even more wild, refusing to stay combed and pointing in every direction. It crackled with bolts of static electricity. Her naturally tanned skin, looked velvety soft and seemed to give off a glow, a reflection of the energy it held inside. And her eyes, the most ethereal features Laith possessed, were glittering like two precious minerals. One a startling molten silver and the other a captivating rich violet.

Smirking, in a very similar fashion to her partner Nhie, she locked eyes with Bathilda and purred, “Did you miss me?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone thought dead comes back to life and becomes the spark that will ignite the flames of a war long extinguished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry, I meant to update this sooner but I got caught up with my courses and completely forgot...

Laith’s cavalier attitude shouldn’t have surprised them as much as it did. She was never one to adhere to the rule of respect for the Council, undeterred by their age and what they represented within the _Grove_. Laith wasn’t intimidated by the Council’s power.

Luna, however, couldn’t help but worry for Laith. Bathilda wasn’t someone you should outright defy.

“Whatever we have felt in your absence, Laith, Storm Conjurer, it is of no importance to what we need from you.” was Bathilda’s icy reply.

It didn’t take very long for the Council to disband the gathering of Nymphs in the clearing.

As Luna followed Esea back to Nyx’s shores, she quelled her curiosity. It would do nobody any good for her to be wondering what Laith had discovered at _Fatum Ridge_. She would know soon enough.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze. Luna went through the motions of the exercises Esea had given her to better maintain control of her abilities, being interrupted only once by Lily, who came to inform her of Jamie’s punishment given by Council-Nymph Edgar Bones.

_Poor Jamie will be stuck playing courier between the Woodland Grove and the Glade of Lachtára, for the foreseeable future._

Once the afternoon began drawing to a close, all the mentees were released from their duties and given free rein to do as they wished.

As soon as she was given permission to leave, Luna made her way to the _Grove’s_ forest. Knowing her friends, as always, would gather near Charlie’s tree house, the farthest one from the clearing, to talk about what Laith had discovered.

“And you didn’t tell them?” shrieked Lily. “Are you insane?”

The closer Luna got the clearer the voices became, but with the exception of Lily, who was speaking uncharacteristically loud, she couldn’t comprehend what was being said. She could, however, perceive they were in a heated argument by the tone and rhythm of their speech alone.

As the path became unobstructed by vegetation Luna was able to lay eyes on them, standing at the base of the tree Charlie, and more often than not Kita, called home.

Lily, who was pacing back and forth, and whose markings had turned bright orange with worry, was the first to see Luna approaching.

“Luna! Please, be the voice of reason! Tell them they are all crazy!” she begged, green eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Crazy? What happened?” was Luna’s response.

“Laith told the Council they were right. The mortal extremist faction, who now call themselves the Sancti, are in fact planning to escalate the conflict into outright war.” explained Jamie.

“What she didn’t tell them, however,” began Lily, “is the spark that will start the flame is Regulus Black.”

Luna’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“He’s alive. We’ve all been told he died the day he came to _Amissa_ to warn them, but it was a lie.” continued Charlie. “They kept him in a cell hidden from everyone, to use him as a tracking device, because he’s, apparently, mentally linked to Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“And he escaped, but not without help, I’m sure.” snapped Laith. “The Sancti are counting on these news making their way to _Mount Elysium_ right to Sirius Black’s pretty ears. And then the war they crave desperately, can, at last, begin.”

“If Sirius finds out he’ll get the packs to help look for his brother. And if they catch him, they won’t give him back to _Amissa_ to be tortured once more.” Luna realized.

“And if _Amissa_ catches him, Sirius will burn down the entire fortress, if need be, to get him back.” replied Kita.

“We are all missing the obvious, though.” intervened Jamie.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked. Her distress was growing and enveloping them all. Her empathic abilities were broadcasting her state of mind, something that could not happen once they were back in the clearing.

“Regulus Black is a Siren. _Atlantis_ should have been contacted in regards to his apprehension and consequent imprisonment, so that _Amissa’s_ accusations and proof of guilt could be analysed, and then a defender appointed and the Tribunal summoned.” Jamie pointed out. “By doing none of that, _Amissa_ has broken the Covenant.”

_War is inevitable._

“We have to do something.” Was the last sentence uttered on the subject, before the bells rang calling all the Nymphs to the clearing for the evening meal.

It was, also, the last thought in their heads before things got exceedingly more complicated.

 

 

Ginny had been enjoying her time in _Atlantis_. That should’ve been her first clue that the tide would come bearing less than auspicious news.

_When was the last time things didn’t go wrong?_

So here she was now, making her way across the ocean back to _Stellis Aquae,_ knowing full well she would be sent on some mission by Dorcas. Whatever had happened, clearly, wasn’t safe information to provide via shell-message, had to have been terrible, apocalyptic even, seeing as Dorcas hated getting her and Harry involved since, in her eyes at least, they were still children.

Ginny wasn’t sure if she felt a stronger urge to laugh or cry.

After spending so much time talking herself into getting little Joe to invite Luna to come with them to _Amissa_ , she might not even be on the trip herself. And she still hadn’t told Harry she had sent word to _Myrina_ , specifically to Pansy, about her group and Ginny’s group going together to, for lack of a better term, bury the hatchet.

_Harry is going to kill me if he has to go on a two-day trip with Draco by himself._

Sometimes, she seriously hated her life.

Luckily for Ginny she was one of the fastest mermaids in her Quadrant, so it took her less than six hours to be back at _Stellis_.

Dorcas had requested that as soon as she entered the force-field and got dry enough to walk, Ginny draw minimal attention to herself and come straight to her residence. This did nothing to quell Ginny’s anxiety, but living on the edge of certainty was something she had grown accustomed to as of late. _Wars are like turbulent waters. You are never sure how much damage they will cause or for how long you’ll be able to survive them._

Walking into Dorcas home without so much as knocking, as she is wont to do, she was greeted by the smell of mint tea, lavender and, most atypical, sandalwood. Making her way to the kitchen, she was met with a tableau of poise, composed of Dorcas, casually sipping tea leaning against one of her counters, and Remus Lupin, serenely sitting at her kitchen table also sipping tea as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

_So either this was a bad joke or the situation was so dire no amount of panic could be let loose or they would never get themselves back under control. Oh, joy._

Before Dorcas had a chance to get a word out, Ginny felt the need to intervene.

“Just… before you say anything…” she started, turning towards Lupin. “…can I tell you how glad I am to see you Professor Lupin? It has been too long. Although I had hoped for better circumstances…”

“I haven’t been a professor in a long time, Ginevra.” was Lupin’s fond response.

“I haven’t been called Ginevra in just as long, Professor.” Her reply was punctuated with a wink.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back towards her mentor and gave an almost imperceptible nod, signalling she was prepared to learn of the situation at hand.

“I will give you the details later, because, as of right now, we have little time.” warned Dorcas, motioning for Ginny to sit near Lupin. “Regulus Black is alive.”

“What? How?” With the raising of an eyebrow, Dorcas silenced Ginny’s line of questioning.

“ _Amissa_ has kept him prisoner to draw information on Bellatrix and the Death-Eaters straight from his mind.” Pursing her lips, she continued. “It figures Voldemort wouldn’t trust a Siren without having a leash on him, to make sure he didn’t play with anyone’s mind he wasn’t supposed to. However, the matter at hand isn’t just Regulus’ continued survival and life in captivity. He has managed to escape and we believe the Sancti, _Amissa’s_ extremist mortal faction, are the reason behind it. They intend to use him to start a war.”

“And there is also the disrupting matter of _Amissa’s_ plans for Regulus.” informed Lupin. “With the unknowing help of the brilliant Ms. Granger, they have fashioned a spell and ritual that will allow them to lock Regulus in his own head and give them full access to the link he shares with Bellatrix, maintaining her conveniently unaware she is being spied on, while simultaneously murdering Regulus, for all intents and purposes.”

Ginny felt as if she were missing something but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what.

“Wouldn’t they need a telepath for that to work? As good as some witches and wizards are at Legilimency, it would be impossible for one to be able to penetrate Bellatrix’s mind from a distance through a link in someone else’s head.” Trying to make sense of this plan, Ginny began outlining the possibilities out loud, albeit more to herself than her audience. “It’s not like they could waltz into _Atlantis_ and request the aid of a Siren in perusing the mind of one of their own, who was captured and tortured without knowledge or permission from the Atlantians’ Royal Family. The Daemon’s would never agree to an act of such heinous disregard for the preservation of a life and even if they did, chances are the Daemon who did it would turn into a Wraith. Nymphs aren’t telepathic, per se, but they could do it, however, just like the Daemons turning into a Wraith is a great concern. This leaves only the Banshees and the Fae.”

Ginny had, unconsciously, conjured a map on top of the table made of suspended particles of water that was reacting to her words and thoughts, even as she had them.

“The Fae,” she began, the water showing a mirage of the city of _Faeria._ “would never aid _Amissa_ of their own volition, especially if the knowledge they possessed could be used to persuade the rest of the Elder Races to turn on the mortals. And _Fatum Ridge_ might like to play both sides of the war, but the Banshees enjoy plausible deniability more than standing their ground. So how would they do it? Kidnapping someone else would just raise more problems. And given the fact Bellatrix is a Banshee herself, the best chance at dissolving her mental shields stands with either the Sirens or the Banshees. So how would they get one?”

As Remus and Dorcas watched the changing scenery of Ginny’s map, with mirages showing up at the centre highlighting the places she was discussing, they saw the minute she reached the conclusion everyone else had been loath to acknowledge.

“They don’t have to. They don’t have to get anyone, because they already have a Banshee. Am I right?” She raised her head, staring her mentor straight in the eyes. The teal-green of her irides pulsating with kinetic energy. “There is nothing Narcissa Malfoy will not do for her son. Knowing Voldemort will come for him to punish them for their betrayal, she won’t even hesitate. The Malfoys can’t leave _Amissa_ , but Draco was sent to _Mount Elysium_ after his transition and even though he is safe, seeing as the Elder Races bear him no ill will for the sins of his parents, he is not as untouchable as they are. So when the Death-Eaters come, and Narcissa knows they will come, her darling boy will be the perfect target and not just to wield against the Malfoys, either. She would tear Regulus’ head apart from the inside out and put the final nail on the coffin of the relationship she once shared with her sister, if it meant protecting Draco.”

Just as the horror of that thought started to take hold, Ginny was hit with another revelation that could potentially prove more horrifying than the former.

“Dire as that situation proves to be, Ginny. That isn’t why you are here, precisely.” Walking towards her charge, Dorcas swiped Ginny’s bedraggled hair from her eyes. “ _Amissa_ has no idea we, or anyone else, has had access to this information. They do know however, that Regulus had assistance in escaping and, very likely, in remaining hidden so far. So they have sent Trackers out to find him. One of those Trackers is here and she wishes to interview you.”

Ginny tried very hard to ignore the chill that ran up her spine.

“Who is the Tracker?” Her voice trembled on the last word, for she was afraid she already knew.

“Za.” Dorcas said.

And truth be told, she didn’t need to say anything else. Za was the most talented Tracker in all of _Graecia_.

_But she didn’t even belong to Amissa_.

She belonged to no one.

Being a _Gradarius_ , Za had magical abilities far superior to any witch, sorcerer or warlock. She could find anyone’s psychic signature, anywhere, any time. She had the highest retrieval rate of all Trackers. Dead or alive, she would find the person and bring them back to her employers. And to make matters more difficult, she was a walking, talking, breathing, lie-detector.

_Which means I am fucked,_ Ginny couldn’t help but think.

If she suspected Ginny knew, even a spec of information, about the Order of the Phoenix or that Ginny herself was a member and questioned her, that would be it. Game over.

All Za would have to do is ask the right questions. A general inquiry, a passing comment, if Ginny lied, Za would know.

_But wait a second? Why would she ask me anything about the Order? Or anything at all for that matter?_

“Why does she want to interview me? Why not Sirius? Or even Remus?” Catching the look between Dorcas and Remus, Ginny grew agitated. “Hell! Why not James Potter? Or Harry? This makes no sense. Why does she want to talk to me?”

Dorcas gently grabbed Ginny’s hands and squeezed them.

“Because they can’t interview people directly about Regulus. From what I surmised, from a brief conversation I overheard,” she started, “Charlie is thought to be involved, somehow… One of the dragons he has been helping the Daemons to raise is missing and its lair was the last place Za tracked Regulus’ psychic signature.”

“So she thinks my brother might have something to do with Regulus’ escape from custody and she wants to find out how much I know or if I am involved, correct?” Ginny enquired. Thinking that her foreknowledge might turn out to be counterproductive. “Wouldn’t it be better, then, that I know nothing about what was really going on? I can’t lie about what I don’t know.”

Squeezing Ginny’s hand once more, Dorcas turned to Remus, giving him the lead this time.

“Although that logic is sound, Ginny. Za is practiced at what she does. She would have found a way to corner you into revealing something about your brother, being it his involvement with the Order or your own belief on his capability to break the law.” Smiling reassuringly at Ginny, he proceeded to explain their plan. “Your brilliant sister-in-law-to-be has developed what she calls a neural inhibitor, which although not meant for what we are about to use it for, can mask your psychic waves, making it impossible for Za to tell if you are lying or not. It isn’t in any way against the law to use one while speaking to a Tracker, but if she does ask, simply tell her you are helping Hermione Granger to test one of her many creations.”

And that is how Ginny found herself going through a mock-interrogation with her former Defence teacher and her mentor, to prepare herself to be interrogated by the Tracker whose named stopped criminals in their tracks.

 

 

The evening meal went on, more or less, as usual in the _Grove_. Nothing would seem amiss except for the missing presence of the Council members, who were once again in session.

Luna and her friends ate in silence. Each trapped in their own mind, trying to figure out what to do with the information Laith had gathered.

Luna found herself plagued by a dilemma.

She was quite certain that Charlie would be smuggling this information to the Order and she also knew that he wasn’t the bad guy. Perhaps a bit misguided, but not bad. So she couldn’t find the will to turn him in, because no matter what the Order had done wrong, they had done it with good intentions. They wanted to help people. Luna had to believe that, because there is no way her friends would be involved with an organization that intended to harm anyone.

_There is no way I can be this wrong about Charlie, Harry… Ginny._

On the other hand, Luna was positively certain that the Order, as well as Sirius Black, were the intended targets of Regulus’ escape. Especially given the unsubtle suspicion of Sirius’ position in the Order. The Order of the Phoenix alone could do much more to initiate the war the Sancti wanted than _Atlantis_ , and they knew it.

So what could she do to stop it?

Her mind had been on that loop of thoughts for quite a while. She couldn’t find an answer that didn’t end up with innocent people hurt.

Maybe there was something she was missing.

She needed to talk to Laith again.

The Storm Conjurer, however, had left the clearing a little bit after the evening meal and had yet to be seen again. Remembering Laith had gone west, towards the beach, Luna got up to search.

It wouldn’t have been the first time Laith left the _Grove_ without telling anyone where she was going or for how long she would be gone.

Luna remembered with utmost clarity the last time Laith had “gone on a little trip”, without so much as a warning to anyone. She had gone to spend a week with her partner Nhie in _Myrina_ and since, as she was so fond of reminding the Council, she wasn’t a prisoner, there was no need to ask permission to go anywhere.

It had been quite scandalous, the first time Laith left the _Grove_. Mentees weren’t supposed to go anywhere without their mentors’ permission, because they had yet to learn perfect control over their abilities. Laith being a Storm Nymph, however, had made her control over her abilities as close to absolute as anyone ever got. Storm and Ice Nymphs were, after all, the most dangerous types of Nymphs and their abilities were volatile, at best. Control was as necessary to them as breathing was to the humanoid races.

In spite of that little habit, Luna was able to locate Laith, still in the _Grove_. And she would’ve gone ahead to talk to her if she had been alone.

Luna came to a stop, still within the tree line that lead to the beach, when she spotted Laith’s lithe silhouette accompanied by a more voluptuous shape with short, wavy scarlet hair and wings of glittering bronze.

_Nhie._

They were twirling, with their feet centimetres above the ground, completely lost in each other.

Luna knew that she should leave, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from them.

The way they touched each other so softly, without any demand for anything more, it was spellbinding. Nhie’s carefree smile, on their usual sombre face, tempered by the tender look in those usually cold grey eyes.  Laith’s mass of wild curls blowing in the wind, as she smiled at the Veela who held her heart.

_Lucky is the one, who lives in the heart of the storm._

Two of the most dangerous creatures in _Graecia_ , gentled by the bond shared between them.

Luna craved such a bond with every fibre of her being. Some days, she craved it so much it left her raw and hollow inside, left her bleeding from the clawing hunger for belonging.

“You have to leave soon, don’t you?” The couple’s nearness to the sea allowed Luna to eavesdrop on their conversation. Luna’s connection to the water nullifying the distance between herself and the other two beings on the beach.

“Yes, I do. I would love to stay longer with you Laith, you know I would…” Nhie’s tone was softer than Luna had ever heard it before. Their honeyed voice, usually accompanied by a bite of disdain for everything and everyone, was now suffused with a sweetness that, in normal circumstances, preceded a sarcastic remark.

“But your training to become a Royal Guard won’t allow you to slack off to be with your partner.” Laith finished, a teasing note mitigating the frustration patent in the wording. “I can’t wait for both of us to be done with all this training, so we can spend some uninterrupted quality time together, my love.”

Instead of a verbal assent, Nhie kissed Laith and led her up, into the night sky.

_That’s one way for a kiss to make you see stars, I suppose._


End file.
